Flowerpower
by Kala Aurora
Summary: Kleine Parodie zum letzten Kampf. Mit einer überdosis an Liebe! R&R Please!


_Dies ist eine kleine Parodie zu dem letzten Kampf. Total verrückt und absolut nicht normal!_

_Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte entstand bei einem Gespräch mit meiner lieben Beta/Co-Autorin Lilyth McGregor. Wir waren einfach total frustriert weil unskeine gute Idee einfallen wollte wie wir Voldy liebevoll vernichten können._

_**Disclamair:** Alles gehört JKR (ihr wisst schon, die Sadistin die ihre Figuren nicht zu schätzen weiss). Nichts mir… blau blah… gehört alles ihr... blah...will kein Geld damit machen…blah blah_

_**Widmung: **Dieser One-Shotwird dem übermässigem Konsum von Sangria gewidmet ;)_

* * *

**Flowerpower**

Noch ein Mal überprüfte er die Tasche. Alles dabei, er hatte nichts vergessen. Zum letzten Mal kontrollierte er sein Aussehen im Spiegel, die langen Schwarzen Haare sahen wirklich am besten aus, wenn sie zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammengebunden waren. Auch das ungewohnte T-Shirt, welches in allen Regenbogenfarben schimmerte und jeden Betrachter in ein hypnotisierenden Bann zog, sass einfach perfekt und unterstrich einfach wunderbar das helle Grün seiner Augen.

Es war bereits 14.00 Uhr, eigentlich eine komische Zeit für sein Vorhaben, jedoch war es nur fair von ihm gewesen, die Schlafgewohnheiten seiner Verabredung zu respektieren. Schliesslich konnte nicht jeder ein Morgenmensch sein, oder?

Langsam stieg er die Treppen hinunter, winkte seiner Freunden und Mitstreiter freundlich zu, bevor er erhobenen Hauptes das Haus verliess. Vor der Tür pflückte er noch eine wunderschöne Margerite (oh… das würde seinem Rendezvous sicher gefallen!) und apparierte mit einem fröhlichen Leuchten in den Augen zum, leider immer noch geschlossenen, Schwimmbad. Ach wie gerne hätte er doch ein wenig mit seiner Bekanntschaft im Wasser gepanscht, aber die Götter hatten wohl entschieden, dass die Sonne heute einen Tag frei hatte und so viel unbeschwertes schwimmen, wohl ins Wasser… oder auch nicht.

Enttäuscht blickte er sich um. Sie waren noch nicht da… gemein ihn warten zu lassen. Aber na ja… was sollte man denn auch von einem Morgenmuffel erwarten? Sicherlich war es ihnen genau so ergangen wie ihm… sie hatten vor lauter Vorfreude auf dieses Treffen kaum ein Auge zu getan. Und so Eitel wie seine Verabredung doch war, würde es sicher noch ein paar Minuten… wenn nicht sogar Stunden dauern, bis er mit der Gesellschaft der so ersehnten Person, rechnen konnte.

Mehrere, hintereinander auftretende „plopps" lösten ihn aus der unerträglichen Monotonie. Schnell rappelte er sich auf. Und dann sah er ihn. Schnell hastete er vorwärts und überreichte ihm die Blume. Na gut, mit einer Blume hatte das ziemlich mitgenommene Ding nicht mehr viel gemeinsam, aber es war ja schliesslich der Gedanke der zählte.

„Peace und Blümchen" Der Junge schaute erwartungsvoll zu seinem langjährigen Spielfreund. Na gut… manchmal war es wirklich langweilig immer Krieg zu Spielen (wieso wollte er eigentlich nie irgendwas anders spielen? Was bitte schön war an Snape explodiert auszusetzen?)

„Albus sagte, mir wie ich dich dieses Mal schlagen kann!" Mit nun funkelnden Augen sah Harry in die ziemlich roten Augen seines Gegenübers. „Hast du wieder nicht gut geschlafen Tom? Wieder diese schlimmen Träume über Menschen, die sich Lieben?"

Tom, der schon seit einiger Zeit abwesend auf die Blume in seiner Hand starte Antwortete „Jaa, es ist einfach grauenhaft wenn diese Leute ständig mit ihrer Liebe hausieren gehen!"

„Tom?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„_Rosaceaeflora_" Harry schaute entzückt auf, als mehrere roten Rosenblätter auf Lord Voldemord (oder auch Tommyboy wie er ihn insgeheim nannte) vielen. „_cormultioplis_"

Entsetzt starrte der Lord auf die Herzchen die sich zu den roten Blumen gesellten. Als hätte dies alles noch nicht gereicht setzte der Junge-der-verdammt-nochmal-immer-noch-zu-leben-wagte zu einem grauenhaften Gejohle an.

„and I Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iai iai willllllllll allllllllllwaaaayyyyys loooooooooooooooveeeeeee youuuuuuuuuuuuh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh!"

Entsetzt hielt sich der dunkle Lord die nicht vorhandenen Ohren zu und sank auf die Knie. Mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme sagte er: „Ist ja gut, du hast mich geschlagen… für heute. Gegen so viel Flowerpower habe ich echt nichts entgegenzusetzen!"

„Sag es" der Junge streckte herausfordern sein Kinn hervor.

„Harry Potter ist der Beste und der Schönste überhaupt! Zufrieden?"

Harry nickte langsam, doch gleichzeitig formten sich seine Lippen zu einem Schmollmund. „Wieso hast meine Mami und meinen Daddy getötet?"

„Ach Harry, dass habe ich dir doch wirklich schon zur Genüge erklärt! Ich hatte meine Tage…"

Der Junge-der-trotz-Joannes-hang-zum-Sadismus-noch-lebte schaute sein gegenüber zweifelnd an. „Aber ich dachte du bist ein Junge?"

„Bin ich doch auch, allerdings sagt Bella immer, dass Männer auch ihre Tage haben. Das Ganze allerdings ohne das ganze Blut, wäre ja auch Eklig!" Tommyboy verzog bei dem Gedanken angewidert das Gesicht. „Aber eigentlich finde ich es ganz Toll, dass wir Männer auch unsere Tage haben! So haben wir auch eine Ausrede wann wir rumzicken wollen!" Letzteres sagte er jedoch leise, so das nur Harry ihn hören konnte und schaute vorsichtig zur

Todesserin zu seiner Linken.

Harry nickte heftig um Voldemord seine Zustimmung zu zollen.

„Na dann Voldy… jaja ich weiss, du magst den Spitznamen nicht! Treffen wir uns nächste Woche wieder? Selbe Zeit, selber Ort?"

„Ja, geht klar. Hoffentlich ist bis dann das Schwimmbecken eröffnet, dann können wir Unterwasser Krieg spielen"

„Was immer du willst Tommy, was immer du willst"

* * *

_Bekommen durchgedrehte Autoren, die frustriert auf Ideensuche sind ein Review?_

_Ja? Dann bitte lila Button streicheln!_

_Liebe Grüsse_

_Kala Aurora_


End file.
